More Then A Friend
by karms.sin
Summary: It didn't take them long to get together but it was the struggles after getting together that brought up the question "can we still be more than friends". Hayami went to Nakamura for help but it turns out she's struggling with a problem as well. Meanwhile Chiba gets asked out by another girl.


**I wrote this becuase i was bored and could get the idea out of my head. Im not even sure if its good or not. This is my first time writing a Assassination Classroom Fanfic so enjoy if i do end up posting this.**

Hayami's back pressed against the cool wall as a wet naked Chiba rested his right arm above her head.

'At least he has a towel on' she thought as Chiba stared down at her. His hair was pushed back due to just getting out of the shower so she was able to see his sharpe maroon eyes. She couldnt tell what he was thinking even after seeing his eyes.

"Hayami, answer the question." Chiba said snapping her out of her daze, only then did she noticed that her eyes had roamed Chiba's exposed body "what are you doing in my room at 10 at night?"

"I-Its not what it lo-looks like." Hayami replied, her face flushed as she coverd it with her hands. Chiba used his left hand to remove Hayami's hands from her flushed face and contunued to stare at her waiting for a proper answer.

Hayami looked away "I-I lost something a-and thought that I le-left it here. Im sorry, I'll let you know next time before comming over unexpectedly."

Chiba released his hold on her and backed up "I see. Sorry about that, pressing you against the wall that is. For a moment there I thought you were a theif. If you dont mind, could you leave so i can get dress."

"Th-thats okay." Hayami replied as she turned her back to Chiba, "I found what i was looking for so I'll be taking my leave now." she quickly ran out of the room making sure to lock up after leaving.

Chiba stood in his room and stared at where Hayami was just at. 'Sometimes I just dont understand her.' he thought.

Hayami ran all the way back to Nakamura's house. She rang the door bell and made her way back into the house.

"Did you get it?" Nakamura asked her.

She nodded "Im not sure it was a good idea though, I dont want to ruin the friendship between us so please dont do something stupid."

"Relax Hayami," Megu said, "if she tries to do something with it we'll stop her. Right Okuda, Kayano, Fuwa, Okuno, and Yuki." The girls nodded.

"What was it that you wanted her to get anyways?" Kayano asked Nakamura.

"Yeah and where did you send her to?" Fuwa added.

Nakamura grinned "Well, I sent her to Chiba's house. Her dare was simple, all she needed to do was to get a picture of Chiba's eyes."

Hayami blushed as Nakamura mentioned Chiba's eyes.

"So Hayami, can we see the picture?" Okuna asked

"ooh, is there a reason you didnt answer." Nakamura said.

"I dont want to. Showing you all would be interfering with his personal life. I think its wrong to go behind my partner's back."

"I agree with Hayami. It was wrong to take that picture behund his back, besides Hayami is his partner and I think we should respect her decision." Okuda said

"Yeah and wasnt the dare only to get the picture, you never said she had to show anyone anything," Yuki added

"Fine, have it that way," Nakamura said with disappointed face.

The girl stood up for another few hours before going to sleep at 12. Hayami was laying in her sleeping bag, she couldnt sleep becuz she couldnt get the image of Chiba's exposed body out of her head.

'what am I thinking, im suppose to be asleep.' She blushed at the thought, 'Great, how am I suppose to face him at school now." She layed in her sleeping bag for a few while before she fell asleep.

The next day when everyone had got up and ate breakfast Hayami got a text.

 _ **Ryunosuke:** Is it alright if we meet up sometime today?_

Hayami was suprised at the text considering what happened yesterday.

 _ **Rinka:** Sure. Where and when?_

 _ **Ryunosuke:** Actually I was thinking if you wanted to come over. I got this new movie and thought you might want to watch it with me. Anytime your comfortable with is fine._

This was one thing she loves about Chiba, he always make sure shes comfortable and lets her choose the time when they meet up.

 _ **Rinka:** Sure, is 6 okay with you._

 _ **Ryunosuke:** yeah, see you then._

"mi, yami, HAYAMI!!" Okuno yelled. Hayami came out of her daze abd noticed that all the girls were looking at her.

"Who were you texting that you didnt hear us call your name?" Fuwa asked.

"Her boyfriend of course." Nakamura said with a smug look.

"H-he's NOT my boyfriend. Chiba is my parnter and we're not dating." she claimed.

"woah, no one said a thing about Chiba...Sooooo you were texting Chiba," Nakamura said back.

"What were you guys texting about?" Okuda asked.

"Nothing important," Hayami gave a quick reply before standing up and excusing herself from the table.

"She totally has a thing for him," Kayano said. All the girls nodded and agreed.

It was around 2 o'clock, Hayami, Kayano, Megu, Nakamura, and Okuda were sitting in Nakamura's living room, one hour before they all had to go home, Yukiko, Fuwa, and Okuna left early, when Kayano asked _that_ question.

"So, im just curious but who does everyone like?"

"..." Hayami looked away when she felt their eyes on her.

'I knew this was gonna happen' she thought "Why dont you go frist since you asked."

"okay," Kayano said. "Nagisa, I thought I made it very obvious but he still hasnt figured it out," she sighed, "what about you Okuda?"

"Me.."Okuda blushed "Ka-Karma," she sqeaked, Nakamura stared at her before looking away.

"What about you Hayami?" Nakamura said to drag the attention away from herself

"If you already know then why ask."

"So does that mean you _do_ like Chiba" Megu said

"what about you Megu" Hayami stared the conversation away from herself again

"M-Me," Megu said caught off guard "I, I like Isogai."

Before anyone could say anything more or even ask Nakamura, she stood up.

"Okay guys, enough with this talk. Its almost 3 o'clock and I need to clean this place up so I'll see you guys at school okay."

They all agreed and started to leave. Hayami was the last leave. Before she left she stopped and looked at Nakamura.

"I saw the way you looked at Okuda, you also like him dont you?"

"Wh-What, why would I like him. Okuda is the one he likes and its good that she likes him back."

"Nakamura," Hayami said as she touched Nakamura's shoulder, "You were the first to notice that I like Chiba, even though Im still in denial about it, Im sure you still have a chance with Karma. Im here if you ever need to talk." with that she stepped out if Nakamura's house and went home.

'He really does like her though, he told me a while back. Hayami even though you said that im afraid i still dont have a chance.' Nakamura thought to herself.

 **I do not like Okuda just an FYI so im sorry if you ship Oukda with Karma, in this story they do not get together.**

 **No Nagisa and Kayano will not be getting together becuz they are not going to really be in the story.**

 **Hate me but love the story**

 **Im a fujoshi so if there are moments of guy x guy then im sorry. I'll try to keep it girl x guy but their is no guarantee.**


End file.
